Venus
by animegrl-01
Summary: Once upon a time they were happy, but things change after five years of marriage. Love, money, and power change people. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mars characters.**

* * *

Venus

_Chapter 1:_

_Love Hurts_

"More, more!" shouted a girl about twenty-three. Having drunkseven shots of whiskey, she was in a terrible state. Her long blond hair, which usually was in a bun, was now pulled down and all tangled up. The once pale, youthful face had started to grow wrinkles and she had extremely dark bags under her eyes, but no matter how messy she looked, you could tell that she was really beautiful.

"Hey, I think that's enough!" said an eighteen- year- old boy with jet black hair and eyes. People either were frightened of him or thought he was really hot. Since he had a pale complexion and extremely red lips, it sometimes made the impression that he was related to a vampire, and when those cold black eyes stared at passerbys, they would walk a little bit faster. On the other hand, some girls thought it was really hot.

"Enough? Hahaha! I've just gotten started!"

"C'mon Kira…It's late…"

"Why don't _you_ go then?"

" 'Cuz I'm worried about you. You do this every night ever since…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" screamed Kira with her hands over her ears.

"Okay, okay," consented Tom. He had learned a long time ago that his mistress always got what she wanted, and if she didn't get what she wanted, then no one would be happy. "I'll let you take one more sip, how 'bout that?"

"Don't you dare boss _me _around Tom. I could fire you!" exclaimed the bossy mistress. She had hired Tom when she got married, and from then on, he had been her faithful servant.

"I know."

"Good. Can you take me home _now_?" asked Kira. This time, she had a nicer, softer tone, and she relaxed her face. She no longer looked bossy, but looked like the old Kira, the one that was shy and frightened of men.

"Sure," Tom said chuckling at how fickle his mistress could be. "Here, take my hand."

Kira looked up at those long, pale, and bony fingers, and placed her hand gently into those surprisingly soft fingers.

"Tom?" Kira said as he started to pull her up slowly. Her eyes darted from the ground, to his chest, to his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive me away?"

"To where?"

"Anywhere but here…" She went back to staring at the ground.

"I would, but I think it's going to rain."

"Then let's spend the night outside…"

"Kira-"

"Please…" sighed Kira. Her head bowed down and hit his chest.

"Okay," whispered Tom. "Will the rooftop do?"

"Anything will do…"

The two climbed up the seven flights of stairs in the mansion, and didn't realize how tired they were until they stopped.

"Kira, we're here."

Kira took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and just stood there in the middle of the rooftop of her rich husband's mansion.

"I can feel it…"

"Feel what?"

"Shh…," whispered Kira. She put her fingers on those blood- stained lips. "Tom…do you want to know what it feels like kissing a rich man's wife?"

"Kira, don't do this…" breathed Tom on her lips. He started shaking all over as she edged closer and closer to him. He could see her face very clearly now. She truly was really beautiful. Even after months of crying and sleep deprivation, he could see that her skin was once milky white and smooth. It was so delicate that he was afraid his hands would crack it.

"Do you want me, Tom?" asked Kira, her hand starting to unbutton his shirt and dropping it on the floor. Her hands rubbed his body, now shaking really hard. "Aww…what's the matter. You're shaking like crazy, and it's not even that cold."

"Kira, don't-"

She smile and brings him close to her body to warm him up.

"Is that better?"

He stares at her and in his mind he wants her so badly but he knows he can't.

"Here your turn," said Kira. "Don't be shy." She takes off her tank top and bra, and places his hand on her breast. He jerks his hand away suddenly.

"Kira…" panted Tom.

She giggles at the sound of his enjoyment. "Yeah, that's it. Keep saying it, won't you?"

"Kira…Kira…Kira…"

"OH YES! TOM! FASTER! FASTER…FASTER!"

"Do it again, boy, and I'll kill you!" boomed a deep voice and then came the click of a shotgun, and something warm stained the once happy princess's beautiful blond hair.

* * *


End file.
